


Let's Run Away Together

by Ritzy_bird



Series: #Jeanmarcoweek2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Jean didn't like being a prince, and Marco didn't even care that he was one. It might not've been as romantic as it sounded.[JM Week Day 1: Fairy Tale/Magic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of jeanmarco week 2016, Prompt Day 1: Fairy Tale/Magic.  
> Reposted because AO3's publishing system if you want to set things up BEFORE immediately posting them afterwards is a wonky god forsaken mess.
> 
> You can message/ask me things on my tumblr, crackerjacknotanon.

Jean absolutely hated being dragged to these things, but of course, his parents had insisted and dragged him all the way into the city. And for what? Some stupid publicity thing, visiting and _orphanage_ and smiling and waving at them all.

Why should the royalty have to go talk to a bunch of orphans, anyway? Jean didn't understand it, but everyone claimed he would when he was older and could appreciate the smaller things in life. Or whatever they said, Jean didn't care to listen.

He liked the city, even if he was never allowed to go alone. But he especially didn't like going with his parents; the King and Queen, _ugh_. When he was with them? Jean was just a little accessory, something to make them look good.

Maybe that was why they wanted to drag him to the orphanage, to scare him? But Jean didn't care. From the moment they walked through the doors and he had to suffer with all the gasping and squealing from all the stupid, poor orphans, he was tired of it. Done with the whole, damn thing.

They all gawked at him and his parents, but he could read on all the caretakers' faces that all of the poor saps had definitely been groomed to be on their best behavior. Perfectly in line, new pretty clothes, their hair perfectly combed. 

It was all a big, phony lie. Jean knew what normal kids were like, and they weren't creepy little dolls that gasped and giggled anytime someone smiled at them. What was worse was when he had to see his parents sit down and listen to children one by one, as they talked about their "hobbies" and interests. As if they had any _real_ hobbies! It was all rehearsed, and for what!?

So that they might be adopted? So they could become royal little princes and princesses who got to wear fancy, pretty clothes all the time? Or maybe the caretakers of the orphanage just needed the donation so badly, they'd rehearsed these kinds of lies for _weeks_.

Jean just couldn't take it after the third child, some girl around his age who had some of her adult teeth still growing in. She claimed she loved gardening, pfft! Maybe she liked flowers and ladybugs but Jean refused to believe someone with such tiny, soft hands knew a thing about plants!

He took his chance and slipped away from the front room of the orphanage, while his parents and their guard were focused on the children, and everyone else was focused on his parents; their moneybags for the year.

There were so many strict rules Jean had to follow, or else he'd pay. He had to be on his very best behavior, he couldn't start trouble or leave. No running off to play around in the city, creating a wild goose chase for their awfully _stupid_ royal guard to take care of. 

Jean didn't think any of the staff would mind if their precious prince decided to treat himself to their kitchen, but maybe that wasn't the kind of image his parents would be proud of him sharing. 

He could imagine it now: Young prince steals food from orphanage! 

As fun as it sounded, Jean skipped the kitchen in favor of doing a little exploring. For how small the building was, it seemed odd that the orphanage would even _need_ royal funding. How many little kids could they fit in such a tiny place?

Jean stopped wandering around when he noticed a plaque next to a door reading: "2nd Floor; Bedrooms". He was excited at the idea of snooping around up _there_! 

It was probably the most honest thing in the whole damn building. Unless the kids were forced to pretty the place up there, too. There would be where all of the little orphans' real interests would be shown.

But as soon as he tried to turn the handle that little dream died. The handle wouldn't turn, it must've been locked. 

"You can't go up there." 

Jean was surprised to hear the voice, but wasn't scared either as he turned around. Across the hall here was a tiny excuse for a sun room, by Jean's guess, and in it was sitting what Jean guessed was another orphan boy.

"Do you have the key?" Jean asked, walking over to the archway and leaning on the post. 

"If I did then I'd be up there." Was the slightly annoyed response he got.

Jean leaned into the room a little to look out the window, and realized they were at the back end of the building. "Why aren't you with everyone else?" He asked, wondering if maybe this orphan was some kind of problem child. Someone the caretakers didn't want ruining the big event with their trouble causing.

The boy, who'd been looking out the window, sucked on his teeth and gave Jean a glare, "I don't _want_ to be out there!"

Jean was confused, "Aren't you an orphan?" 

The other boy shifted uncomfortably on the cushion he was sitting on, "Well, my parents aren't dead." 

"Do... don't you know who I am?" Jean asked, stepping into the room as a way to present himself. His favorite servant had picked out this outfit he was wearing! It was very fancy, but not too fancy, as she had put it. 

The other boy looked over at him again, "You're the, the prince. Yeah." He didn't even seem to care that much about it, which was both surprising and refreshing to Jean.

But Jean just couldn't wrap his head around it! What kind of orphan _was_ this kid? "And? Don't you wanna get adopted like everyone else? My _parents_ are here, you know!" By the looks of it, even this kid had been dressed up a little, hair and all.

"I don't need to be adopted." Muttered the other boy, picking at his fingernails. Obviously he was upset about something.

"What? How can you be an orphan and not want to be adopted-- By the royal family! If your parents aren't dead then where _are_ they?" Jean asked and sat down on one of the many cushions scattered around the floor. 

"They're just... they're gone, okay? They left me here, but that doesn't mean I have to get adopted! I don't want some strangers pretending they're my parents when mine, mine're just somewhere else...." The other boy explained quickly, as if he were defending himself.

"It doesn't sound like they're coming back." Jean pointed out, not trying to be gentle at all. 

"So? Getting adopted's not gonna change anything." The boy said matter-of-factly, looking back to the window.

Jean looked out the window too, to see what must've been so interesting. It was such a basic yard, and very small too, even for regular people. But he didn't see how extra funding could get them a nicer yard, not when there were so many buildings behind and all around it.

"If you don't wanna be here to bad, why not just leave?" Jean asked, running his hand along the cheap windowsill. If they were planning on a cleaning inspection they forgot to dust.

"I, I can't. I'll get in trouble. Today's, hmff, _important_." The boy said, picking at his fingernail particularly loudly as he did.

Jean stood up and turned his head a little, listening for the sound of footsteps. "They told me the same thing! But, they're so busy out there, they won't notice if we leave for a _little_ , right, uh...?"

The other boy looked confused for a moment, but he pulled his hands away from each other and let them rest on the floor, "It's Marco, but, won't they find out? We'll still get in trouble." 

"Well, _Marco_ , how could you get in trouble if you were doing what the _royal prince of the whole country_ asked for you to do?" Jean explained smugly, hands on his hips.

Marco looked out the window and back at Jean again, concern in his eyes. "I dunno... I mean the doors are all locked except the front one, and, and aren't you supposed to do something out there?"

Jean's eye twitched just a bit to hear that. Yeah yeah, he was supposed to wave and laugh and shake hands with all the little orphans, talking to them and pretending he'd love to have any of them as his new sibling.

"My parents won't care! I'm gonna be spending time with such a ahh," Jean stopped to think for a moment, trying to decide what kind of silly little publicity thing he could excuse his misbehavior with. 

"A lonely orphan, who just happens to get to have fun with the prince; Me. They'll be fine!" Jean explained, a sense of triumph in his voice. 

Marco raised his eyebrow, skeptical, "I'm not lonely."

"Not with me you won't be!" Jean said, leaning down to the windows. He grabbed onto one and pushed it upwards, opening it. Immediately he climbed out of the house, not minding that his clothes were getting scratched, pulled, and dirty from rubbing against the old wood that made up the opening.

Marco stood up and looked through the window, shocked. He kept turning his head backwards, like he was worried someone might come rushing on over.

"C'mon Marco, let's go get you not adopted somewhere else." Jean said, holding his hand out almost impatiently.

Marco didn't hesitate much longer, but ignored Jean's hand as he climbed out the window carefully. "I thought you'd be worried about getting your nice clothes dirty." He said quietly.

Jean couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but he liked that. "Not any more worried then you getting _your_ fancy clothes all messed up." He retorted jokingly, gently poking the little bow-tie around Marco's neck. 

Marco leaned away, almost startled, and quickly pulled the bow tie off, tossing it back through the window. "I didn't wanna wear this stuff; we had to look fancy for _you_."

Oh, Jean liked this boy. At least one orphan who wouldn't kiss his ass, and who wouldn't expect him to act all proper. "Sooo, where do you normally go when adults come to try and take you away from here?"

"Anywhere." Marco started, seriously, "Anywhere but here. C'mon." And he grabbed Jean's hand, pulling him away effortlessly, not even turning back to close the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas for this but I knew if I elaborated I wouldn't have been able to work on anything else.
> 
> Tysm for reading and please leave a comment.


End file.
